Aurora
Aurora was a female Dark mutant active during the formative years of Grandmaster Matthew’s Second S.M.S.B. and apprenticed to the Disciples of Quake cult leader Helena Austin. In 2244, the cult embarked on a quest to resurrect the ancient NoHead Mr. Quake NoHead. In order to achieve this the cult needed to siphon Dark energies from locations with significant mutant nexuses using the Scepter of Quake, a powerful Dark artifact. Under orders from Austin, Aurora infiltrated the Second S.M.S.B. Praxeum and sliced into the facility’s mainframe, stealing a list of such locations. Soon after, Austin sent Aurora to the city Orem to gather information on the area. Within a former Boy-Team base in Orem she encountered and fought Second S.M.S.B. Initiate Jaden Korn. Aurora again encountered Korn in the country Peru, where the recently anointed Second S.M.S.B. member struck her down. Biography Early life Aurora was a member of the Dark cult known as the Disciples of Quake. By 2244, she came under the tutelage of the female Helena Austin during Arnold’s effort to resurrect the NoHead Mr. Quake NoHead with a powerful Dark artifact called the Scepter of Quake. Aurora was her most prized apprentice and was tasked by Austin to infiltrate Second S.M.S.B. Master Matthew’s Second S.M.S.B. Academy. After gaining access to the Second S.M.S.B. mainframes, Aurora stole a list of locations strong in mutantry so that Austin could siphon the energies from there using the Scepter of Quake and then use the energy to resurrect Mr. Quake NoHead. Soon after, Austin sent her apprentice to Orem, Utah along with support from Austin’s allies in the Imperial Remnant to gather information on the energies located there. While they were searching Masculine Quarters — a hideout used by the Boy-Team during the Second School War — a cultist managed to determine from flight trajectories that Anakin Organa had traveled to New York City following the Battle of Orem. The cultist downloaded the flight information and transmitted the data to Aurora before being killed by Second S.M.S.B. Initiate Jaden Korn, who was in Orem as part of an investigation into the locations mentioned in Matthew’s records. Aurora relayed the information to Austin, who congratulated her apprentice and told Aurora to meet her in New York City, when she was located by Korn in a hangar inside the base. Aurora engaged Korn in a duel, but fled when she realized that she could not gain the upper hand. Angered, she taunted Korn as she escaped and claimed they would cross paths again. Mission to Peru and death After her defeat in Orem, Aurora adopted a second sword. She would encounter Korn again in the country Peru while he and Annabeth Black, a ghost assisting him, were searching for Ross Padmore, Black’s other apprentice who had renounced the Darkness and was being held captive in the cult’s large facility. Aurora was at the facility to ensure that Padmore was secure and unable to escape. She was surprised when Korn, recently granted the title of Second S.M.S.B. member, arrived and proceeded to lead him on a chase throughout the facility. Aurora taunted the Second S.M.S.B. member from various ledges and balconies until she reached the hangar where Padmore was being held. Korn confronted Padmore, angered by his betrayal. Seeing his anger, Aurora encouraged Korn to strike down Padmore and join her and Helena Austin in the Darkness. With telepathic help from Annabeth, Korn let his anger dissipate. Realizing that he would not turn, the enraged Aurora cut off Padmore’s leg with her sword and attacked Korn, who eventually killed the tenacious Dark mutant. Physical description Aurora has green eyes and red hair. Personality and traits Aurora was extremely overconfident, a trait that she learned from her Master, Helena Austin. This overconfidence was evident when Korn first encountered Aurora in Orem, where she remarked that Matthew was sending children after the Disciples of Quake. The second time she faced Korn, in Peru, she again taunted him, saying that she had learned many things from her Master and called Korn a “sanctimonious fool;” however, her overconfidence failed her and she was subsequently killed by Korn. Powers and abilities Aurora was a very fast learner and picked up all that her Master taught her. She was flexible, agile, and feminine which was reflected in her acrobatic, graceful sword styles. Focusing on sword combat, she wielded an Adept sword and utilized the Fast style of the Second S.M.S.B. After her duel with Korn in Orem, she began using an additional Adept sword and became extremely deadly with the dual style of combat. In addition, Aurora was very skilled in the use of enhanced leaps, speed and telekinesis. Although she did not use dark side powers frequently, she did demonstrate proficiency in the use of lightning. Appearances *''The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B.'' Notes and references Category:Dark mutants Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Villains Category:2244 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Apostles of Quake members Category:Illegal power users